User blog:AnathemaX/Ragnarok 8-11 (EASY COMPLETION) (How to Complete)
Over 2 months ago, I decided to go on the forums just to check out how other people defeated LV. 6-2 on Hard. Man, that level was annoying af. You have to kill all the creatures without the killing the hero, which is a 1 star Necolorde with 4,700 HP. Plus there was a DAHLIA in the deck. I was so pissed off. So, when I was on there, I saw that many people have difficulty defeating even the EASY of LV. 8-11. Same goes for 8-5, but to a lesser degree. Reportedly, some people took WEEKS and sometimes even MONTHS to complete 8-11. This really confuses me, especially since I only took 2 tries to complete 8-11 on Easy. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not a P2W whale, okay. All of my creatures I got for free from either the coupon bag, seals, daily login, or sometimes boosters that I saved up gems for. I decided to make this blog because there are SO many people out there that believe you have to P2W, or you have to get extremely lucky with draws. Anyway, this is my deck for completing 8-11. (NOTE: You might not complete it on your first try with this deck. Sometimes, the drawing of your deck changes your outcome. You are free to make any alterations to fit your needs.) LV. 51 HYDRA - Elemental Vapor 1 Talents: Battlecry 3, Fleshfeast 4, and Firestorm 2 CREATURES: LV. 10 Spider Queen LV. 10 Nidhogg LV. 10 Ash Beast LV. 10 Valkyrie LV. 10 Horned Beast LV. 10 Centaur Chief (X4) LV. 10 Bloodletter Total PWR: 7,610 Total ATK: 5,584 Total HP: 38,076 Total Cost: 141/145 So, for this battle, I battled using the Hydra I got at the Grandmaster Cup distributions. If you have a better hero (5 star), feel free to use that instead. If you don't have any alternative 5 star heroes, and you don't have a Hydra, Wight and Dragon Rider are fine choices as well. Just make sure that if you choose Dragon Rider that you don't have an extensive Human team, and instead focus on a mixed deck. You may also realize that my Hydra has NO magic talents. It's very important to stay away from all Magic skills (control effects are fine), because if the Spiky Bits 10 activates, when your hero fires something like Kindle, then it will literally self destruct your team. If you currently have a Flame Brave in your deck, remove it from your deck, unless you most certainly want your team to lose. Since Ragnarok's levels are based off of Mortii and Neander decks, it's important to have a couple of Centaur Chiefs around. If you aren't as lucky with the Centaur Chiefs as me, Arrow Brave makes a fine alternative. You can farm her shards in Ragnarok. For the Mortii levels, mixed decks are fine. Now, you may realize that I have NO Thalassa in my deck, when I fought 8-11. You may utilize a Thalassa in your deck if you wish. I just felt that Thalassa really had no purpose here; he's just a support creature with an ally attack buff and Recycle 1. He has par stats and low attack (for a 5 star creature), and his Bane 6 won't work here. But let's be honest, Bane 6 isn't even that good. A lot of peeps have trouble with the Quetzalcotl, including me. And I totally understand. Quetzalcotl keeps on respawning EVERY SINGLE time you kill him (unless you're REALLY lucky), and then he manages to wreck your creatures with his high attack, and his potent Weakness 10 skill. Well, that's what the Bloodletter is for. If you have a Bloodletter, I highly recommend that you place her in the last spot of your team, so she comes out last. In my case, Bloodletter was the LAST creature I have left-- all the other creatures are dead... AND I'm stuck with with Quetzalcotl. Yay... Quetzalcotl has approximately 980 attack when he was attacking my Bloodletter. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know about this, but if you don't... Bloodletter's unique skill: Tit for Tat allows her to basically 'avenge' her allies. So, when she came out last, and all the other creatures were dead, she was able to inflict more than 1700 DMG. Since she also has Life Sap 6, she is able to restore 60% of the DMG dealt. That's a really nice skill, especially since Quetzalcotl has such a high attack. So, when your Bloodletter kills the Quetzalcotl, don't be too happy. As many have noticed, Quetzalcotl never seems to TRULY die. While Quetzalcotl is waiting to be sent out again, your Bloodletter can inflict MASSIVE amounts of damage to the hero. In fact, that's actually HOW I DEFEATED the level. I killed the hero. Of course, since the hero is Berserker, he will send out Boars. Try to limit only 1 Boar on the field at one time. Your Bloodletter should have NO TROUBLE killing the boars at this stage. One last tip before I go on rambling about why to choose this creature and stuff: It's reccommended that you SHOULD NOT send out more creatures than the amount of foes on the field (AKA 3 vs 3 OK, 5 vs 5 OK, 3 vs 4 OKAY) when there is a Boar in play. If you hit the hero when a Boar is in play, it will max out the Berserker's rage and make him summon yet ANOTHER Boar. Remember, he can send out 3 at once, and the more Boars there are, the harder to kill. So, here's my selection of Creatures, and the reason why I decided to use them: LV. 10 Spider Queen - Venom Edge 8 - I used Spider Queen's Venom Edge 8 to paralyze creatures while consistently deal DMG to them. I obviously can't depend on Venom Edge 8, even though it's the highest level Venom Edge found on any creature; it only has a 70% of inflicting paralysis on the foe (although admittedly, that's a high chance). LV. 10 Nidhogg - Totem Pole 10 & Delay 3 - Yes, Spider Queen is the only other creature in my deck that is a Neander creature, but Totem Pole 10 is quite powerful-- it raises Neanders' creatures max HP by 500. But that's not the primary reason. The primary reason was to utiilize Nidhogg's Delay 3. Nidhogg is the only creature I have so far with the highest level Delay. I'm currently farming Dusk Huntress Shards-- she has Delay 4 (highest level of Delay of any creature). LV. 10 Ash Beast - Mass Heal 6 & Sweeping Blow - In reality, Ash Beast isn't the strongest 5 star creature out there or anything, but the main reason I brought along him, was so I could utilize his Sweeping Blow skill. Mass Heal 6 is also a nice HP restoration skill, but don't expect it to drastically improve the chance of your creatures surviving. It can help your creatures last maybe another round or two, than if you didn't have Mass Heal. LV. 10 Valkyrie - Bullseye, Dodge 7, & Wings of Aegis - Yep! There is actually a creature where all 3 of her skills are actually useful! Yay! Anyway, if you played this level before, you should know that there is an Ursa Major here. Ursa Major's Frost Armor makes him very difficult to kill, and since Berserker has Spiky Bits, you MUST refrain from using Magic talents and casters. Well, Valkyrie's Bullseye allows her to pierce through Ursa Major's armor and deal more than 140 DMG each round. That's important mainly because of the fact that Ursa Major has Anger 6. If you didn't have Bullseye, and continue to drain 140 damage each round, his attack will steadily increase with Anger 6. By the time he's in the red, he will have upwards of 600 ATK. LV. 10 Horned Beast - Dodge 6 & Mass Heal 5 - Yes, Horned Beast has relatively low attack, but he has pretty decent survivability. His Dodge 6 allows him to dodge a lot of moves, and while at it, he can restore some HP to the other creatures. || Funny Story || 5 months ago, I mistakened Horned Beast's name for Ash Beast's name and commented on the forum that "Horned Beast" was one of 2 5 star creatures that can only use Sweeping Blow. LOL. Everyone was like "What?!" and "That guy's retarded LOL". Man, I have SKILLS. SKILLS. LV. 10 Centaur Chiefs (X4) - Miasma 8,Block 7, & Warlust 5 - Centaur Chief is essential to completing 8-11. I mean, you can complete it with other more powerful and rare creatures if you're a P2W whale, but, if not, Centaur Chief's Miasma 8 really does DEAL a TON of damage to the enemy creatures. When coupled with Fleshfeast and Battlecry, Centaur Chief can really deal a ton of damage and restore a TON of HP as well. Block 7 also helps lengthen his survivability, and since almost all other foes have more HP than him, he will most certainly always get a 75% ATK buff from Warlust 5. It's important to have at least ONE Centaur Chief. If you have more, that's great. If you don't, you can always use other creatures as alternatives. One fine alternative is Arrow Brave, as mentioned above. Her Miasma 6 isn't as powerful as Miasma 8, but her Dodge 5 can ultimately be more reliable in the long run. She also has Battleblow, which is also nice -- It makes up for the Miasma 6 AND Warlust 5 on the Centaur Chief. LV. 10 Bloodletter - Tit for Tat 7 & Life Sap 6 - Yep, as mentioned above, Bloodletter is VERY useful in the long run. She is best deployed last, so she can deal the maximum amount of DMG possible. The battle actually dragged on so long that the heroes began losing HP every round as the system's way of trying to end the battle. This guide is revolved around the fact that I used NO DISPOSAL/INSTAKILL creatures, and NO REBIRTH creatures. And that's mainly because I don't have any. I have a couple of Rebirth creatures such as Light Brave as Bloody Lord, but both have Magic skills, which would jeopardize my team. I also have a Hellwolf with Instakill, but THAT has Meteor 8, another magic skill which would jeopardize my team. I have no Disposal creatures :( :(. But, if you're more lucky than me and have Gorgons, Balthazars, Hanumans, and maybe even Spirit Sirens, you can use those as well as the aforementioned. Remember, this is just how I won my battle, but feel free to tweak it to your own needs. I hoped this helped! One last thing, this is just the completion for EASY on 8-11. I haven't attempted Normal or Hard yet. SORRY FOR THE LONG LECTURE LOL. Category:Blog posts